The Lost Nineteen Years
by TheDoc811
Summary: What happened in that 19 year gap? Harry/Ginny with some Ron/Hermione. Slightly AU. Starts right after the Final Battle. CHAPTER 17 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'll say this once. I do not one any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Too bad for me.

As I woke up it dawned on me that the fight was now all over. No more Riddle. No more being away from the Weasleys, from Ginny.

Ginny. I wondered if she'd take me back. I got out of bed and realized I was still in my robes

from the night before. I took them off and used _Aquamenti _to clean them and then used a drying charm to dry them off. I put them back on, grabbed my invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map and left the 7th year dormitory. I walked into the Common Room to see Ron and Hermione lying together on one of the burgundy couches.

_"Took them long enough,"_ I thought. I looked around to see George, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie spread out in various areas.

"Hey guys." I said somberly.

"Oh, hello Harry. Didn't see you there," muttered Bill. I thought about Fred. Poor, poor Fred. He was 20 years old—to young to die.

"I sorry about Fred." I was. It was all my fault Fred was dead. If only I had—

"Don't even think about Harry. It wasn't your fault; he died smiling, helping making the world a better place for us to live in. We knew, we knew what we were getting into." George had come out of his stupor.

"Thanks, George."

"Don't blame yourself for the others either."

"Yees, 'Arry. Don't blame yourzelf." Fleur added.

"Have you seen Ginny?" I asked.

"I think she's in the Great Hall with mum and dad." Bill replied.

"Thanks."

I threw the invisibility cloak over myself and made my way down to the Great Hall. I found Ginny with her parents—near Fred's body. She was so beautiful, even when she was sad. Her red hair was masking her face. I walked up to Gin and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and I realized that I was still wearing my cloak. I immediately threw it off and her eyes lit up. _At least she's happy to see me._ "Hey, can we talk?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied quietly. I let out a breath I hadn't been holding and motioned towards the lake.

"Do you mind if I wear this, I don't want anyone to see me—except you." I asked. She blushed and shook her head.

We went out to the lake and sat down by the tree that held so many memories from the previous year. Then we sat down and leaned against a tree. I took off the cloak and she leaned against me. It was so peaceful, and she was so beautiful.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. I came out of my reverie.

"Us, what happened this past year. You deserve more than anyone to know."

Then, she slapped me. Hard. I always knew, deep down, never get a Weasley woman angry, unless you wanted to be yelled at and/or in pain.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? NOT A WORD ABOUT WH-hether you were alive or de-dead."

Then the dam broke. "Ginny, I'm so so sorry. I just couldn't put you in harm's way. I was so scared of losing you, but I still stand by my decision." I cried and she held me as I cried.

"Shhh. Harry we're here now, together."

"I promise, I never will leave you like that again."

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea what that means to me."

"I love you Ginny Weasley." I said exactly what I felt and I felt sure as hell a lot better saying it.

"I love you too." Then she started crying; she buried her face in my chest I hated seeing her cry. I wasn't used to this. She hadn't even cried in the Chamber five years previously. I did what I felt I should do, I put my pointer finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at me. Then I kissed her, washing my worries away. I was worried she wouldn't kiss me back, but she did and I hoped it would wash away her pain for the moment. We broke apart about minute later and that was when I told her the whole story from start to finish, leaving out nothing.

"Ron, that git. How could he leave you and Hermione like that?" She got up to go hex Ron.

I caught her hand. "Don't. We were all having a hard time."

"Don't try to stop me Harry."

"Can't hope to stop you, only to contain you, or in this case your anger." I said. Hexing Ron was not the answer. "In the end it all worked out."

"Fine, I won't do any permanent damage."

"Gin, you mum is already mourning one child, she doesn't need to mourn another." At the mention of Fred she broke out in tears again. _Shit, not again._ "Ginny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up Fred."

"You know Fred always told me about your story. How your parents were killed by Tom and how you survived when many older wizards had died." She was smiling now. "He always encouraged me when I'd say I'd marry when I got older." She laughed her amazing laugh. "Oh shite, I said that out loud didn't I." I nodded, smirking. "You'd better wipe that grin off your face or I'll do it for you."

"Gin, I need to talk to Kingsley and McGonagall."

"One question." She asked. I nodded; I couldn't resist those gorgeous eyes. "The elder wand fixed your wand, how is that possible?"

"It's more powerful than your average wand. It can things a normal wand can't." Then it hit me I had an amazing idea that I needed to ask Dumbledore if it would work. "Gin, will you come with me to see McGonagall, I have an idea."  
"Sure Harry."  
I threw the cloak over us and we made our way to the gargoyle that  
guarded the Headmaster's office and quarters.  
"Um, Harry?" Ginny looked up at me from under the cloak. "Do you  
know the password?"  
I took a wild guess. "Dumbledore?" The dark grey statue didn't  
move an inch.  
"HARRY POTTER! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WANTED TO SEE MCGONAGALL, BUT YOU DIDN'T THE BLOODY PASSWORD?"  
The gargoyle moved from its perch to allow us up.

"You can't be serious." I said. The password was MY NAME! I hate when people draw attention to me like this. It's damn annoying. Argh! I turned to see Ginny's reaction and she was _laughing_.

"I'm sorry," she said. She put on the cute face that I couldn't resist.

"You know it's not fair that you have me eating out of the palm of your hand." I teased.

She grinned and said, "Come on, let's go up."

We climbed the staircase and I thought about what I had uncovered the last time I had been on it. Snape had been on our side the whole time. I had been so insensitive over the years and hadn't trusted Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall sat on Professor Dumble—her desk. "Might I assume that you have come to tell me of what you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley have been doing for the past year?"

"Actually, Professor could I speak with Professor Dumbledore?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude, but I did need to ask Dumbledore something.

"You may Potter, but, pardon me, why is Miss Weasley here?" She asked.

"The thing I need to discuss with Dumbledore concerns her." I replied as I walked over to Professor Dumbledore's portrait. "Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

"Ah, yes Harry?" he asked, his eyes sparkling brightly just as they had when he was alive.

"Well, I know the Elder Wand belongs with you and is a very powerful magical object, but I thought if it can defy one law of magic can it defy others?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Possibly," He paused to think what I was saying over

"Possibly," He paused to think what I was saying over. "Are you thinking about Death?"

Ginny cut in. "You mean you might be able to bring Fred back?"

"It's risky Ginny and I wanted your opinion." I said. Maybe if I worded the incantation correctly I might end the suffering the war caused.

"I think it wouldn't hurt to try."

"It never hurts to try Harry."

"I'm going down to the Great Hall to see if it would work on Fred." I walked with purpose towards the Hall. I hoped for Ginny's hopes that this would work. I didn't want to let her down.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley rushed towards me for a hug. "You look a bit peaky dear."

"Mum, Harry needs to try something, alright?" Ginny saved me; I wanted to do this immediately.

"Alright dear, but then we'll get you some food." She stepped back and I walked over to Fred and pointed the Elder Wand at him.

"_Finite Incantatem_" I thought that would counteract the Killing Curse.

I think Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and I were all holding our breaths until—

"Argh! I've got a killer headache! Oi, anyone got a potion for a headache?" yelled a now fully alive Fred.

"Fred!" said Mrs. Weasley, she and Ginny were both crying. Mr. Weasley was as happy as I'd ever seen him and I just walked over to where Mrs. Tonks and Teddy, my godson, were hunched over Lupin and Tonks.

"_Finite Incantatem_" I repeated the process on both Tonks and Lupin.

"Wotcher, Harry." I smiled. That was Tonks.

"Hello Harry." My smile broadened. There was Remus. I ran to give him a big hug as Tonks was encased by her mother and Teddy.

I repeated the process over and over again until I had brought every formerly dead person back. Then, I walked back over to Ginny. She threw her arms around me and snogged me right there. "Guess we're back together then?" She promptly replied by snogging me more. It was like we were back in her bedroom on my birthday. Her soft lips, her silky skin, and the softness of her hair: it was a blissful escape.

When we broke apart, she looked at me seriously and asked, "What about you parents?"

I had thought about them, but I couldn't bring them back. "They've been gone for 16 years, I could bring them back, but they know too much about Death. Sirius's body is trapped beyond the dais, so it'd be like forcing him to become a ghost."

"Oh," She looked crestfallen, but then she remembered, "George! We've got to get George down here."

We told Mrs. Weasley where we were going, but I'm not sure she heard me. I thought about Cedric, I wondered I could still bring him back; he'd only been gone for three years. We ran hurriedly up to the 7th floor and stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I need to get in," I said to her.

"No password no entry," She replied, still the same as ever.

"Why?" I asked. I wondered if anyone had questioned her before. Probably, but it was worth a try, Tom Riddle was never killed before. "Riddle's dead. Who are you guarding against? Ginny and I are Gryffindors, you've seen us before."

"Oh. Well, it's because, um, uh," She looked baffled and confused, "Oh, very well go on in."

Ginny looked at me as we entered the common room through the Portrait Hole, "That was wicked, Harry. I've never seen her speechless before like that."

"What happened?" Bill asked. He looked tired, and I couldn't blame him. It had been a long and bloody battle.

"You have to come downstairs. Now! It's really important." Ginny looked at her brothers and her sister-in-law.

"Gin, you look like a kid who wants to show her parents what she got them for Christmas," Bill answered. "Alright, we're coming."

"I think I'll stay here," said George, who looked tired and sad, but in a way happy for the end of the war.

"No George," Ginny adopted a pose similar to her mother's when she was angry, "YOU have to come. NOW."

"Wow, Gin," said an incredulous George, "You looked so much like Mum, it was scary," He sighed. "I'll come, but you'd better wake Ron and Hermione.

I walked over the two sleeping on one of the couches that I had sat on so many times. It was the one where I had been sitting with Gin against my legs when she made the comment about my fake Hungarian Horntail tattoo. It was the one Ron was sitting on when I kissed Ginny after the Quidditch Cup the previous year.

"Ron, mate, get up," I nudged him, "Hermione, come on." The two were out. "Okay, we'll do it the hard way. _Rictusempra_."

The tickling charm had its desired effect and the sleeping duo. Fits of giggles erupted through out the room as the audience laughed at Ron and Hermione's misfortune of being at the end of a tickling charm and the pair's giggles due to the effects of the tickling charm.

"Okay, Harry. We give, not use the countercurse!" exclaimed Hermione.

"_Finite Incantatem_."

"Now why did you have to so rudely awaken us?" asked Ron.

"Come on! Let's go. Move or I will hex you," said an exasperated Ginny. No one doubted her threat and all moved out of the Portrait Hole towards the Great Hall.S


	3. Chapter 3

As Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry rushed towards the Great Hall, many passing people saw them;

As Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I rushed towards the Great Hall, many passing people saw them; some were reporters who started to follow me. I, holding Ginny's hand, decided to deal with it; in the end it doesn't matter. Soon enough, questions started to fly.

"Mr. Potter, does this mean your relationship with Miss Granger is over?"

"Is that not the youngest Weasley child?"

"When did you start dating Miss Weasley?"

"What do you think of Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic?"

"Will you return to Hogwartrs next year?"

I answered each question in quick succession, "There was no relationship with Hermione. Yes, this is Ginny Weasley; we started dating a year ago. Kingsley's brilliant and I don't know."

One reporter was leading the charge and hadn't asked a question let. "Harry, dear, how are you?" It was the infamous Rita Skeeter, back with her quick quotes quill.

"Go away, now," replied I, keeping my temper in check, "You ruined Albus Dumbledore; he was a great man, who made mistakes, just like you or me. So I'll tell you again: go away."

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, your story is amazing, do you mind if I write you biographies?"  
Hermione spun around, "Yeah we mind, and if you don't leave us alone, we'll tell your secret. So go away!" Hermione had wand out in a blink of an eye, "Leave!"

Skeeter left, shaking her fist at us. "You'll come to me yet!" I asked a nearby Hufflepuff to escort her to the gate. It was Hannah Abbott.

"Do you mind, Hannah?" I asked; I wanted to make sure that Rita didn't escape and listen in.

"It's no problem, Harry," Hannah looked very cheerful, instead of her worrisome demeanor caused by grades and homework.

"Okay, thanks. I really appreciate it," I was extremely thankful that Hannah wasn't treating me differently, like I was a celebrity. Then I remembered, "If you see a beetle, catch it, okay?"

Hannah looked at me funny, but nodded. We (adopted and actual) continued on their way to the Great Hall. When they got there, George looked around and his eyes started to water as he spotted who he was looking for.

"Fred!" He yelled out and ran over to his twin. "Fred, you're alive! It's a miracle." By now Ginny, the others and me had gathered around him. After George let go and everyone else embraced him he asked me, "How? I know this is your doing?"

I lowered my voice and answered, "You've heard the tale of the Three Brothers, yeah?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"Well, Dumbledore had the Elder Wand, but when Malfoy disarmed him before he died, so Malfoy was the Master of the Elder Wand. Then I disarmed Malfoy and I became the Master of the Elder Wand." I paused to take a breath and then I went on, a bit more slowly this time, "Well, the Elder Wand can do things other wands can't; like repair wands that are broken in half, so I figured if it could do that, maybe it could bring back the dead."

"Then what about your parents?" George asked cautiously. He had seemed tired, and had seemed to have given up last night. Now, now the joy was renewed and he was as happy as ever. It felt good to help the family that had given me love, support and had cared all these years.

"What are you two talking about?" Fred had walked over behind us, "Planning a joke without me, eh George?" He pretended to be ticked off and even ate a candy that made steam come out of his ears to simulate being mad. We all laughed.

"Guess who?"

Ginny had snuck up behind me while I was distracted by Fred, "Ginny, of course!" I said this instinctively. Her touch made my whole body shiver; then, I could smell the flowery scent that always did follow her. I turned around. She still looked a mess from the battle the night before, hadn't stopped since then, hadn't slept.

"Hey, you look tired," I said, concern evident in my voice. "How about a nap before dinner?" I looked to Mrs. Weasley, who nodded.

"I'm not that tired, but a nap does sound good," She came over closer to me and grabbed my hand. "But first, Harry and I are going out, and if you have a problem with that, too bad." We exited the Great Hall and walked up the steps to the Gryffindor

"When did that happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked. No one had seemed surprised by the announcement, save Arthur, Percy and herself. She had seemed the look of love that Harry got when he looked at her youngest and Ginny reciprocated the look. Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe that her daughter's dream had come true.

Surprisingly it was Ron who spoke up, "About a year now; they started dating at the end of my sixth year."

"How?"

This time it was Hermione who spoke up, "Well, Harry had detention during the Quidditch Final last year and well, Ginny ran over to give him a hug and uh-"

Ron finished the statement me for her, "He snogged in front of the whole Gryffindor House." Ron remembered the day clearly:

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking it, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her. _

_After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, _Well – if you must.

Meanwhile...In the Gryffindor Common Room

I went to give Ginny a hug and kiss good night but she grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to the seventh year boys' dormitory. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll take Ron's bed, I just want to be close to you."

That was perfectly fine with me, in fact I had wanted to suggest this, but I hadn't wanted to smother Ginny. "That sounds brilliant, but you owe me a goodnight kiss."

She smiled, "No problem." She ran over and practically jumped onto me. We kissed passionately for at least five minutes, she had her had her hands tangled in my messy hair and I had one hand on her luxurious hair and one on the crook of her back. Then we separated and went to our respective beds, Ginny was out in minutes and for a while I sat and watched her sleep until I fell asleep.

About an hour later, someone woke me by saying my name, "Harry, Harry." I reached over and grabbed my wand, and pointed it at whoever was saying my name. "Harry, it's me." Ginny.

"What's up?" I asked groggily, she seemed a bit freaked out, but the dam broke again. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare. Y-You w-were dead," It was funny, usually it was me with nightmares, they had stopped now, but the war had affected Ginny, she never cried. Tom Riddle had started this with his horcruxes and by tricking her into the Chamber. He took advantage of her. He did this.

I patted the bed and she sat down. I sat up and put my arms around her and let her cry into my chest. We eventually fell asleep together until Hermione woke us up about an hour later. "Hurry up! Ginny, come with me to the girls dorm!"

"Thanks so much, Hermione" I said, if Ron had found us I'd be dead and he'd be hexed silly by his sister.

I kissed her, "Sweet dreams." It was 3 PM now and dinner was at six, so I could sleep for another 2 and half hours, which went really fast.

After those two and a half hours I was awakened by a kiss and I immediately reached out and pulled her on to me. It went on like this for a while.

"Harry…wake up, you need to shower."

"I'm lovin' too much," I muttered, "I could get used this."

"You won't if you don't go shower!"

I got up and realized that Hermione still had my clothes in her little bag, "Can you get me some clothes from Hermione?" I asked Ginny.

"Yeah, sure. Anything specific?" Ginny replied.

"No anything you pick is fine."

"Okay." She left to go to the girls' dormitory. I realized I'd be in the shower when she got back and I left a note telling her to leave it on the bathroom, that I'd be in the shower (the shower was in the bathroom).  
I got in the shower and heard Ginny open the door and come in, "Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I wanted to make sure that it was you and not Ron."

"Yeah, but with Ron you can always tell: he sings in the shower whenever he's here," I revealed Ron's secret.

"Really? He doesn't at home," She said.

"What? Sorry, didn't hear you my head was under the water." I apologized. It felt good to take a shower.

"Our conversation would be easier if I was in there with you," She let it hang in the air, "Just kidding."

"Damn, Ginny don't scare me like that," What if she hadn't been kidding, I was already as red as her hair.

"Sorry, but it was fun. Hey, I'll let you finish up and I'll meet you in your room."

"Okay," I said, "Thanks, love." I don't know what made me say that; it just seemed the right thing to say. I finished up showering and looked at what Ginny had picked out for me. A blue vintage t-shirt with a roaring lion on it, some blue jeans, and blue striped boxers, which had a note from Ginny, attached to the waistband, which said:

'_Nice Boxers Potter.'_

I laughed as I got dressed; then, I exited the room and found Ginny in my room, "Thanks for the note," She walked over and put her hand on my chest, "Ow!" I exclaimed. She stepped back. "It's not you, I've a bruise from Riddle hitting me with the Killing Curse.

"Let's see what I can do about that. Take off your shirt," She had a determined look in her eyes and I realized I had no choice. I took off my shirt and looked at all of the bruises on my chest, I hadn't looked at my chest in the shower. "What did you do?" She asked.

"This and that, you know me." I smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

She pointed her wand at my chest and I said, "You are lucky I trust you, otherwise you'd be unconscious on the floor.

"I know I'm lucky," She paused to smile at me, "Now let me heal you. _Episkey."_ The bruise over my heart was gone and soon all of the cuts, bruises, and any other type of injury I had was gone.

"Thanks. How'd you learn to do all that?"

"Last year." She looked as if she was about to cry, last year I know I lot of terrible things had happened and I had left her here. "I know what you're thinking, you did what you thought would most protect me, so don't blame yourself."

"It's amazing that you can read my mind," I looked at her. "We don't have to talk about last year now. We'll talk whenever you think you're ready, okay?" She nodded, "Now let's go eat, the last thing I ate was sandwich Kreacher brought me last night.

Dinner was amazing, as it always was at Hogwarts, the night was spent celebrating life, victory and rebirth.

**A/N **

**Okay, here's chapter three. This is one of three stories I started writing as soon as I joined , so here's three things you need to know about my updating:**

**1. It's summer, so I'll try update at least once or twice a week.**

**2. If I get leave a review telling me to update.**

**3. Reviews are great support and fun to read.**

**Now this story doesn't exactly follow canon because (a. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, etc. are alive AND (b. Harry doesn't become an auror. Just to warn you. I think, "Enough trouble for a lifetime." means enough troube (auror missions) for a lifetime. The italicized part in Ron's Memory is taken from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Obviously.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the Weasleys started going back to the Burrow (we were going to apparate) and as they neared the gate I hung back

The next day the Weasleys started going back to the Burrow (we were going to apparate) and as they neared the gate I hung back. Ginny noticed my hand slipping from hers and stopped.

"Come on Harry, let's go," Ginny knew exactly what he was going to say next, the noble git.

"Gin, your family has done so much for me, I don't want to be a burden," Ginny smiled inwardly, she had been right.

"Harry, you ARE family, and besides I need someone to keep me company now that Ron's with Hermione every minute of the day," I grinned; keeping Ginny company usually meant sitting under a tree snogging and/or talking about life, Quidditch or anything that happened to pop in to their heads.

In fact I remember a particular funny occasion when we were talking about the most random subject: waffles.

_We were sitting under 'our' tree by the Black Lake early in that morning before leaving. I was leaning against the base of the tree with my legs spread wide out; Ginny was sitting in between them as well as leaning against my chest for back support. We sat there in silence, taking in the scene and enjoying each other's company when Ginny suddenly spoke up, "Waffles."_

"_What about waffles?" I asked dumbfounded by the randomness of what she had brought up. _

"_Why are they called 'waffles', why not 'snewffles'?" She mused.  
_

"_I don't know," I didn't but she raised a good point. Why WERE they called waffles?_

"_That's what baffles me. I know how to make them, I know how they get light and fluffy, but not why they're called what they're called."_

"_Who knows? Why are dogs called dogs?" I replied, wondering why we were talking about why waffles are called waffles.  
_

"_Harry, whoever invented the word 'waffle' was a nutter," concluded Ginny as if she had just figured out how to cure cancer. Quite honestly, she looked like a satisfied little kid._

"_Whatever you say dear," THAT got me a whack on the leg. _

"_Don't 'Whatever you say dear' me Potter, I've seen my father do that to my mum," My head was already hurting from thinking in a constant loop about waffles and now my leg hurt to."_

"_How about this Gin? We go and ask the House Elves if they'll make us some waffles," I finally recognized what kind of mood Ginny was in: it was her "I'll talk about random stuff, but I'm just trying to not fall asleep" mood. I had experienced it when we were dating in my 6__th__ year._

"_Waf (insert yawn here) fles." She rolled onto her side and snuggled into my chest. Hermione had told me Ginny had been having nightmares, but couldn't sneak into my dormitory for it was full with her brothers, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. _

_I stroked her hair until I too fell asleep. _

"Harry? Harry?" Ginny was waving her hand in front of my face, "You in there Harry?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just remembering this morning and what a good time it was." She turned pink at the mention of her falling asleep on me.

Then she grabbed my hand and went toward the gate. "Everyone's left without us. Now you have to apparate me home," She laughed at the look of realization as I realized I was stuck and not able to argue any further, though I was excited all the same, the arguing was just to give Ginny a hard time.

"Fine. Hold tight, don't wanna splinch us," Okay technically I'm not licensed to apparate, but as I had been doing it for the past few months I didn't really care. I thought of the Burrow and soon felt as if I was being dragged through a tube with Ginny squished into me. In seconds we were there.

The feeling of euphoria I always felt when at the Burrow returned. The Burrow is a place I've always been welcomed. All the Weasleys have fought with me in the Battle, even Percy. It was great to be back. I'd been worried that the Death Eaters had burned or destroyed it while we were on the run.

Ginny and I were the last to arrive. Mr. Weasley stood facing his children. "Okay, the Death Eaters may have laid some traps around the house so Bill, Charlie, and I will go first. Everyone stay out here until we return." The oldest Weasley men went into the house and we heard a yell to indicate there had been traps and apparently they had been very clever.

An hour later, Bill, looking slightly disheveled, Charlie, who looked like he was going to break out laughing, and Mr. Weasley returned.

Ginny was the first to ask, "We heard a yell, what happened?"

At this Charlie started laughing like a maniac, "Bill…knife…hair…ahahahaha!"

"What the hell?" Ron asked.

Bill sighed, "I opened a drawer and a knife had been charmed to fly out when opened. It flew up and got stuck in the ceiling for a second or two. When I had my back turned it fell. It flipped in the air so the blade went downward. It missed my head, but chopped off my ponytail.

Mrs. Weasley didn't even try to hide her smirk; everyone knew she had hated that ponytail. Her sense of hate for the hairstyle outweighed the dismay of her son nearly dying—just this once. Finally everyone else except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill broke out laughing, even Fleur.

Eventually we went inside. I went up to Ron's room where I had my cot. I don't think that had ever been taken down, ever since I first arrived here before my second year. It was comfy and I could lay down without my feet hanging off the end of the bed like at the Dursley's in my miniscule twin bed. I didn't have any of my normal clothes; Hermione had them in her ever-expanding collection of stuff in her little beaded bag, I decided to fetch them.

"Ginny? Are you in?" I knocked her door. Hermione was staying her Ginny's room as usual. She was seated on her bed, her gorgeous red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing an old red Weird Sisters t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Yeah, what's up?" She smiled at me.

"Hermione's got my clothes in her magic bag, so I kinda need them."

"Her bag is here, so I'll get your clothes," She started rummaging through the bag; she looked at me questioningly when she pulled out Phineas Nigellus's portrait. Thankfully, he was currently residing in his portrait at Hogwarts. Ginny put it aside and casually started pulling clothes out. "These are Ron's."

"How do you know whose are whose?" I asked, but I wasn't sure I wanted an answer.

"When you left here after the wedding, who do you think help mum wash your clothes? I now know what size shirt, underwear, and pant to get you for your birthday," She smirked as she saw my face go red with embarrassment. She finally pulled out a stack of clothes for me to take upstairs. I was also sent upstairs with Ron's clothes, but I was ordered to return after the clothes were in the room.

Everyone was staying at the Burrow for a few days. Fred and George would have there room, Percy and Charlie would share Percy's room, Bill and Fleur in his and Charlie's room, Ginny and Hermione in the former's room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously in their room, and Ron and me in Ron's room.

I returned to Ginny's room after my chore was done and started to think about what we should do for the rest of the day.

"We could go to Diagon Alley," suggested Ginny, but we both knew that was way to public this early after the battle; reporters had already started to swarm near the perimeter of the Burrow. Bill was currently out there putting up the same wards that were there last year.

Then it hit me: I needed to visit Teddy. "Teddy," I said. Ginny looked at me funny until she realized whom I was talking about, "I need to visit Teddy. The boy almost lost his parents and I haven't met him yet. I'm his godfather." Ginny agreed and we went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen making lunch. It was eleven in the morning so it was no surprise.

"Mum," Ginny started.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley turned around.

"Harry and I are going to visit Teddy Lupin. Harry's his Godfather and I'm-"

"Of course! Be back for a late lunch at one." She shoved them out of the house; happy they could go places freely again.

We walked out of the wards so I could apparate us there, but then I remembered something, "Gin, you were saying something before your mum cut you off."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I'm Teddy's Godmum," I wasn't really surprised by this. I knew Tonks and Ginny are close, but I think Remus saw something between us when he last saw us at the wedding.

"Are all Marauder's match-making gits?" I asked her.

She smiled and replied, "No, Peter Pettigrew wasn't."

"True."

I apparated us to the front of Mrs. Tonks yard. I remembered Ted had died, but he, like Dobby, was already buried, sadly they too had been gone too long. I knocked on the door and Tonks answered, "Wotcher Harry, Ginny."

"Hey Tonks," We replied.

She stared at us for a minute before saying, "Damn Remus. He was right, by the end of the war you two would be together."

"And what did you say?" Ginny asked.

"Before school let out last year. I saw Harry eyeing you at the station."

"Then Remus didn't tell you, did he?" I asked. "I think he knew we'd been going out at the end of last year because apparently I'd been eyeing her longingly at the wedding." I had told this told to Remus in hopes for advice; none of which I'd gotten.

"That prat! He owes me 5 galleons." Tonks was very happy now and we finally were able to step inside. "Come meet Teddy Harry," She handed me a bundle that was just waking up from an afternoon nap. I'd seen him around before we left the castle, but I'd not been able to properly meet him. "I'm Harry, your dad and my dad were friends.

"Hey Teddy," I cooed at the cute little baby. He had Tonk's face, just as Remus had said and his small amount of hair turned black as soon as he was handed to me. Ginny leaned over my shoulder and his eyes turned brown to match hers. Anyone who didn't know better would've thought we're his parents.

I brought Teddy into the sitting room and all eyes were on me. Andromeda still looked like her sister, and Remus looked tired, but when they saw us they instantly looked at Ginny and I and started grinning. Tonks walked into the room, saw Teddy, and started laughing.

"He looks like he could be your son!" She exclaimed, still laughing as she handed everyone a cup of tea. "Which reminds me. Remus you owe me five galleons. Harry and Ginny were dating at the end of last year."

Remus tried to hide his disappointment that he didn't win, but failed. Although he did smirk and said, "James always said Potters have a thing for redheads." We laughed; it was very true.

"Remus," I asked cautiously, "did you know Wormtail died?" When he visited Shell Cottage we didn't have time to tell him what had happened.

"Yes, Kingsley told me yesterday after the aurors had raided Malfoy Manor. They said he was choked to death."

"Yeah, he saved Ron and I. Riddle gave him the hand that choked him after his hand went into the thing that brought Riddle back."

"Oh," Remus paused, thinking of his old friend, before he betrayed my parents, "but that reminds me. Harry do you still want to be an auror?" He questioned.

I had thought about it but had made a final decision, "No, I'm done searching and stopped bad wizards. It's what I've done since I started Hogwarts and honestly, I'm tired of it."

"I see, Kingsley asked me to ask you," Remus replied.

I looked at my watch; it was a quarter to one. "Thanks for having us, but we've have to go. Mrs. Weasley is expecting us. Mrs. Tonks, I'm really sorry about Ted." She nodded.

"I'll see you out." Said Remus as he got up.

I gave Teddy a kiss on the temple before handing him to Tonks, who gave me a one-armed hug.

"Remus, I'm sorry that I can't bring Ted back, he's just been dead too long, like my parents. Is Mrs. Tonks mad that I can't do it?" I asked once we were outside. Ginny held onto my arm for comfort.

"No, Harry. She understands, she's been like this since he died. Dora and Teddy help her, but she's just sad and is slowly getting better now that the war is over, but Harry I have something for you from your parents. I was supposed to give it to you last year, but with everything…." He stopped and pulled a small square parcel from his pocket.

I was so excited, something from my parents. I could tell I was shaking. I took the parcel and said, "Thanks," to Remus.

"They gave that to me, figuring if something happened to Sirius that I'd be able to give to you on your 17th birthday," He gave me a hug before repeating the same words that Dumbledore had used when giving me my invisibility cloak in first year, "Use it well."

I apparated with Ginny back to the Weasley's before deciding it would be best to open the package after lunch in the privacy of Ron's room. I tucked under the mattress, anxious to put my mind off of it until after lunch.

"Did you open it?" She asked when I came back downstairs.

I shook my head and replied, "After lunch."

**A/N Okay. Chapter 4. Evil cliffhanger. Thanks for all your review and keep them coming. Feel free to guess Harry's new career in the reviews. I'll tell later on. Read 'Signs of Magic' and vote in the poll! Hope you've enjoyed. Chapter 5 is on the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello dears," said Mrs. Weasley as Ginny and I arrived back. Harry, you've got a letter from Hogwarts as do Ron and Hermione, but there waiting for you to open it, before they open theirs," She handed me a letter, which was sealed with the Hogwarts crest that was usually seen on our school letters, but I dared not hope.

Ron and Hermione walked in and saw me back, "Finally," Ron said, "Let's open these."

I cautiously open the letter and pulled out a letter from Professor McGonagall. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you may return to Hogwarts for your seventh year, if you so choose, because due to your 'status' last year according to the Ministry. Please send an owl stating your decision by July 30__th__. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_P. S._

_Although I am now Headmistress, I still prefer the Quidditch Cup in Gryffindor's hands. You may again become Quidditch captain as well if you so choose_

I handed the letter to Ginny, I was speechless; I was definitely going back. Hogwarts was my first real home; if I hadn't gone to Hogwarts I wouldn't have met Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and all of the other Weasleys.

"You're going back?" She asked after she finished reading the letter.

"Yeah, Hogwarts was my first home," I replied as a smile took over her face, "and besides, what would Gryffindor do without its youngest seeker in a century."

She kissed me and laughed, "Fame and fortune doesn't inflate your ego, but Quidditch does? Wow."

"Ron, Hermione, are you guys going back?" I asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione, which wasn't surprising, considering Hermione's love of studying.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, mate, of course. Can't pass up the one peaceful year we'll get," We laughed, every year had had an adventure, it would be nice to have a peaceful year for a change. "Now, can we please eat?"

Hermione smacked his shoulder, "Oh, Ronald, all you ever think about is food," She said playfully and we went to eat lunch.

Lunch was great, as it always was in the Weasley household. Mrs. Weasley kept trying to feed me, despite my objections. Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and I were the last ones at the table.

"Harry, dear would you like another helping? You look a bit peaky," asked Mrs. Weasley for the fourth time that meal.

Finally, Ginny tried to intervene, "Mum, really I think Harry's fine."

I was _not_ okay. I felt if I ate anything else, I would burst, "Mrs. Weasley really. I'm fit to burst."

Now Bill tried to fend off his mum's attack on me, "Mum… Harry's had four helpings. Really, we don't want him to get sick."

Thankfully Mrs. Weasley backed down and I excused myself. I put my plate in the sink and whispered in Ginny's ear, when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking, "Meet me upstairs."

I went up to Ron's room and opened the door to find Ron and Hermione snogging on his bed, "Sorry, Ron must've rubbed off on me," Hermione started to laugh and Ron scowled.

"Shut it," He stood up and started to leave.

"Ron, Hermione you know Ginny and I went to see Teddy right?" They nodded, "Well, Remus gave me a package—_from my parents_. I haven't opened it. Ginny'll be up soon and I was hoping you'd stay while I open it. Without your help, I might not have been alive to get it."

Hermione responded for the both of them, "Of course we'll stay Harry."

Ron added to her statement, "Yeah, we'll be here."

As soon as he finished Ginny walked in.

"Harry, are you sure—"

"Yeah Gin, I'm sure," I cut her off as I got the package from under the mattress.

She sat next to me and put her arm around me. I nodded and started unwrapping.

What it revealed was a leather-bound book that looked like a diary.

James Potter's Guide to Life

I opened to the first page and read aloud:

_Hello Harry (and hopefully his special girl),_

_Sadly the fact that you are reading this means that Lily, or I, or both of us have been killed by either Lord Voldemort or one of his followers, but this also should mean it's your 17__th__ birthday! The other fact about you reading this is that Padfoot did something stupid and didn't raise you._

_Your Mum doesn't know anything about this, she wouldn't approve. Well, anyway this is a guide to life that I thought you should have. It covers various topics including: Hogwarts (saved for your 7__th__ year), girls, Quidditch, and animagi. _

_Love Always,_

_Dad_

My eyes were tearing up now, it was great to have something from my dad, other than my invisibility cloak; I opened up to the animagi section; it seemed interesting enough.

How to Become an Animagus By: James "Prongs" Potter, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, & Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew It contained detailed instructions on how to become an animagus. I could tell Ginny was reading over my shoulder, so I passed the book to Hermione to read aloud:

"_Becoming an animagus requires an advanced level of Transfiguration that also requires wandless magic, making it some of the most difficult magic known to wizard-kind. You do not choose your animagus form, it reflects your personality and physical condition."_

"Harry, there's a note from either Sirius or Pettigrew marked after the passage it says:

'_Prongs, you sound so damn formal, like Slughorn or McGonagall.'"_

"It's probably Sirius, Pettigrew was the quiet one, remember?" It was obvious, Wormtail had too much respect and admiration for my dad to tell him that.

"You're probably right," Hermione continued,

"_Animagi are rare as it can be extremely dangerous if a mistake is made."  
_

It continues on and on about the steps to become an animagi, so we decided to stop for now.

"Well, mate, what do you think?" asked Ron cautiously.

"It does sound rather interesting, doesn't it? To be an animagus?" Hermione added, she had a look in her eye like she did when she thought of the DA.

I looked at Ginny, she automatically knew what I was thinking and she nodded. I thought for a moment and then said, "We should give it a go, I mean if my dad could do it with Sirius and Pettigrew, we shouldn't have any trouble with Hermione and Ginny's help."

It was quiet for a minute or two when Ginny finally spoke up, "I'm in," she said and I was glad she approved; I didn't want anything to ruin our relationship.

"Me too," said Ron, "We're gonna need something to occupy our time, but so much for out peaceful year, yeah?"

"At least this time, there's no one out to get us," Ginny said. We laughed and spent the rest of the night plotting how we were going to do this and what we'd need.

**A/N I didn't get any reviews last chapter. This pains me. Well, now I won't update unless you review and vote in the poll in my profile. After that poll, I'll have one where you can vote for the group's animagus forms, but you have to vote in the current poll first. **


	6. Chapter 6

We decided that we needed to go to Diagon Alley

A week later we decided that we needed to go to Diagon Alley. Ron, Hermione and I had sent McGonagall replies saying that we'd be happy to return to Hogwarts for our final year the night before. We went to get the necessary supplies for our animagus potion, so that Mrs. Weasley didn't get suspicious if she saw us pick up some unusual ingredients at the Apothecary when went for school stuff.

Our first stop was Gringotts; Ron, Hermione, and I were nervous—after all, the last time we had been there, we had broken in and were the first to do so. They might be a little ticked off, so we had asked Bill to meet us there to help make peace and was already waiting on the steps of the ancient institution.

"Morning, all," He walked over to us and greeted Ron and I with handshakes and the girls with hugs.

"Hey Bill, thanks for meeting us—and not letting the Goblins kill us."

"Don't worry, they won't kill the Savior of the Wizarding World; bad publicity," Everyone, except me, laughed; they knew I hated the nicknames they had for me, which included: He-Who-Conquered-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Savior of the Wizarding World, The Conquering One, The Chosen One, and, of course, The Boy Who Lived Again. Eventually the laughter died down and Bill motioned for us to go inside.

We walked slowly inside and looked around; there weren't many signs that the esteemed bank had been broken into, save a few chunks of stone here and there.

Bill guided Ron, Hermione, and I up to a goblin so that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I could get some gold. All of the other goblins glared at us, which was pretty unnerving.

"We would like to get some gold from out our vaults," I said, barely keeping the nervousness out of my voice.

"Do you have your keys?" The goblin asked, still glaring.

"Yes,"

"Vault numbers?"

"612," I said, the nervousness slowly ebbing away.

"210," said Ron, who now had his vault because on your 17th birthday, an individual vault is opened for you. Ron had gotten money from his parents and his deceased uncles had stated in their wills that everyone in the Weasley family was to get a certain amount of gold transferred to their vault on their 17th birthday.

Hermione's parents had also opened a vault for her on her previous birthday, so that she didn't have to exchange muggle money for Wizarding money, "317."

"207," said Ginny.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley I presume you'll be taking them down to their vaults, yes?" asked the goblin of Bill.

"Yes, sir." He led us to a large cart, and we piled in. The first stop was the Weasley family vault where Ginny rushed in and picked up a few knuts and sickles. Then, we went to Ron's vault and he got some money as well, and the same with Hermione.

After we opened my vault Ginny and Ron just stood there and I felt rather self-conscious of the money I had inherited from my parents; it was a lot more than there was in the Weasley vault and Ron's vault combined.

However, my vault was different somehow; there was more stuff in it this time, so I asked Bill about it, "I didn't think I had that much in here."

Bill easily answered my question, "Your parents put aside money for your school things until you turned 17, so on your seventeenth birthday all of the Potters' money was put in here, as well as whatever was in your house. You also have the Black family fortune in vault 711."

"How much is there total?" I asked.

"Three trillion, one hundred and fifty billion, two million, five hundred and twenty-six thousand and six hundred and thirty-six galleons," 3,150,002,526,636 galleons in the two vaults I had.

I noticed everyone else was looking around, so I took Bill aside and told him my idea; when we came back Ginny eyed me suspiciously, but I just smiled at her. I noticed a chest in back of the vault and I motioned for Ginny to come over and open it with me. We heaved it opened and my jaw dropped. It was filled with just one type of item: Books.

"Hermione, could you come here for a minute?" I asked; I knew she'd love what I was about to show her.

"Sure, what is it?" She walked over and reached inside and pulled some of the oldest books out.

Her face lit up with delight, so I said, "Take whatever you like to read Hermione, though I wonder where they're from."

"Potter Manor," said Bill ominously.

"Potter Manor?" I asked, I'd never heard of it, and the cottage my parents had lived in wasn't a manor.

"Your grandparents had a huge library filled with various relics and ancient books."

"Could we put these in another separate vault and make a copy of the key for Hermione," I turned to her, "So, you can get whatever you want whenever."

"Thanks Harry!" She was overjoyed.

"Yeah, we can do that. Let's just empty that out first," said Bill.

Ron scowled, "Thanks mate. Now I'll never see her." Hermione replied to that by smacking Ron on the arm and then returned to help Ginny and I empty the chest out. At the bottom was small velvet box; I quickly slipped it into my pocket before Ginny saw it.

After we finished I grabbed a handful of coins and we left the vault, and eventually Gringotts after thanking Bill.

Ginny nudged me once we had split up with Hermione and Ron to look around, "What did you talk with Bill about?"

"It's a surprise," I winked at her, "that you won't find out until our picnic date tomorrow."

"Since when do we have a picnic date?" She asked as we arrived at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; Fred and George had returned to the store a few days earlier and were cleaning it up before reopening the following weekend.

"Since now," I replied as I opened the door for her—or rather tried to open the door for her, but it was locked. "Fred, George, open the door. It's Harry and Ginny!" The door opened a few moments later, but it wasn't Fred or George who had opened the door—it was Angelina Johnson, former Chaser and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Oh, hey Angelina," I greeted her as old friend, which technically she was, "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Hi Harry," She thought for a second, "I'm helping Fred and George fix up the shop. Come on in." Ginny and I walked in to see a sea of debris surrounding us. Most of the items had been destroyed, but there were a few scattered around the floor. I spotted Fred levitating a boulder over to where I assumed its proper place was. George was repairing a shelf that had fallen over.

"Hey Potter! Been snogging my sister lately?" asked Fred, who walked over and shook my hand.

Actually, the morning had its fair share of snogging, what with Ginny waking me up by kissing me again, but I wasn't going to tell them that, so I changed the subject, "How's the repairs coming along?"

"Not bad, the front room was the room that got nailed. We had put a hex on the storage room, so whoever tried to bust it open got a bat bogey hex almost as bad as Ginny's," We laughed, because Gin could kill with one.

"Shut it or you'll be able to see just how good I am." We abruptly stopped laughing. "So what can we do?" We spent the next hour repairing the front room and putting up several charms that would only allow Fred, George, Angelina, or the newly re-hired Verity to open.

"Thanks you two for all the help around the shop," The twins and Angelina waved us out of the shop and we headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies and Eeylops.

"So George and Angelina…"

"Actually, it's 'Fred and Angelina'. They've been dating since winter last year, her family was on the run and they stayed with us at Aunt Muriel's for a while and then Angelina fought in the battle," said Ginny, informing me of her brother's love life, which technically I didn't really want to know about, but I just listened until we arrived at Quality Quidditch Supplies; I needed to replace my broom because of my lost Firebolt.

A sales rep walked up to us and said. "Hello, sir and miss," Then he looked up and said, "Y-You're Harry Potter!" We had barely managed to sneak past all of the reporters and the newly formed Harry Potter fan club—headed by Romilda Vane, who Ginny nearly hexed upon seeing her, so his exclamation could've caused a fair bit of trouble, but it thankfully didn't.

"Yes, and I'm looking for a broom."

"Of course, right this way." He led me to the back where there was a beautiful broom, which was inscribed with the words, 'Firebolt 02'. "Newest model, 300,000 galleons. More fine-tuned than the original Firebolt, and can get up 400 km in ten seconds."

"I'll take three, please."

"Three? Harry…" Ginny tried to convince me otherwise.

"Years of missed birthday presents, okay?" She frowned at me, though you could tell she was excited.

"This wouldn't cover fifty years of birthday presents."

"Gin, please. Let me get it for you." I pleaded with her.

"Fine, but I owe you."

"No, I owe you. Everyday you save me. I think buying you a broom doesn't ever cover it." I continued pleading with her.

"Fine."

I turned to the sales rep, "Can you have the money taken out of my vault?"

He handed me a form that required my signature, the amount and my vault number.

After that we went home and rested for our picnic the next day.

**A/N So what did Harry talk to Bill about? You'll see next chapter, and sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and immediately remembered I had a date with Ginny today and that she would finally find out what I

I woke up the next morning and immediately remembered I had a date with Ginny today and that she would finally find out what I had talked to Bill about.

I went downstairs to find Ron and Percy, who had opted to stay at his parents' house for a few weeks, eating breakfast.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked, I had gotten used to her waking me up in the morning.

"Shopping for clothes for your date today with Hermione. She stole my girlfriend away with shopping!" Ron seemed half out of it; seeing as he was mad Hermione was shopping, so I poked him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Mate, you're mad Hermione went shopping. You know that she is shopping for clothes, so she looks pretty for you, right?" I hoped this perspective might make him come back to Earth.

"You're right" I think it worked—a little too well. Now Ron was insanely happy and proud that he was important enough to affect Hermione's appearance. That wasn't good.

"Relax Ron. How about some Quidditch? You could probably steal Ginny's new broom," I needed to distract Ron. Hermione had confronted Ginny and I last night while Ron went to fetch snacks for the sixth or seventh time that night. She was up to something and Ron wasn't allowed to know.

"Yeah, sure. Percy, Quidditch?" Ron turned and asked his older, formerly estranged brother.

"No, but you go on," Percy waved us out of the kitchen and I had a feeling he was up to something.

We managed to recruit Fred and George to play with us. It was Ron and I versus the twins. Sadly, I had to play chaser because of the whole two per team thing and the fact that Ron's a better keeper than he is chaser.

We won, barely. One hundred and ten to ninety. We all went back inside to change and take showers before the girls came home.

An hour and a shower later, I was dressed in a blue dress shirt and black slacks waiting for Ginny to finish getting ready for our picnic date. I had her present in my pocket and was ready to go, waiting in the kitchen.

Eventually Ginny came downstairs wearing a cute white polo shirt and a black velvet skirt. Her hair was down and I could see that she had applied little or no makeup. She was as gorgeous as ever.

"Wow," was all I could manage. I tried again, "Wow."

"I'll take it you like the outfit then," She smile a luminous smile that could have melted the arctic glaciers.

I nodded and tried to find words that never came, so I stupidly motioned for the door. As Gin walked past me I could smell her flower-scented shampoo.

"You coming?" She turned and looked at me. I realized I had just stood there staring at her.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out my first word in the past five minutes, "Gin, you look amazing."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

After we got outside, I offered my hand to her so that she could side-along apparate. She took it and we were off to Hogsmeade.

I had asked Professor McGonagall if we could have a picnic on the grounds and she had graciously said yes.

We were going to set up near the Willow Tree where we spent so much time relaxing and snogging the previous year. It was 'our' spot.

I had brought along a picnic basket that had a minimizing spell placed on it, and re-sized it so that we could empty its contents, which we courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

"So, what did you talk to Bill about?" Ginny was blunt and straight to the point, one of the reasons I loved her.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" I countered, leaning forward to kiss her nose. Instead, she moved her head upward ever so slightly and let me have a chaste kiss on the lips. This change in plans made me all the happier to be with her, only her. "I missed you."

"The year was difficult."

"I missed you today."

"I missed you."

"So what about you?" I looked at her seriously, ""What do you want to do after we finish school?"

"Well, I'd like to play Quidditch, professionally," She bit her lip, a habit I had noticed she did when she was nervous.

"Ginny, that's great! You've certainly got the skill!"

She brightened noticeable, "What about you? You said you didn't want to be an Auror."

"Actually," It was my turn to be nervous. "I was thinking about playing Quidditch as well. Oliver Wood's playing for Puddlemere and I was hoping he could get me a recommendation."

"Puddlemere's a great team. And I heard they might need a new chaser and seeker. The ones who are playing now decided to get married and retire."

'The irony.' I thought. I did plan to marry Ginny, if she'd have me.

"And I heard the Harpies' chasers all have long contracts, so maybe I'll tryout with you and the end of the season." I reached over and kissed her. No traveling separately for us.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

We talked animatedly until we finished eating. That's when I had told her, she would find out what Bill and I had talked about.

"Well, Gin, you know how I have all of that money?" She nodded and I continued, "I thought how much of it I was planning to actually spend, and figured I didn't need all of that money to myself, so I came up with a solution."

I stopped and took a breath. I was nervous—again, "You want to know what it was?"

"Duh!"

I took out a long box from my pocket and handed it to her, "Here." She opened it and gasped. Inside was a key. "It's your key to my—our—vault at Gringotts. Metaphorically, it's the key to my heart. I know its cheesy, but—"

Then she was on top of me. Hugging, kissing and smiling. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and sitting by the lake, just like we had done in my sixth year.

A/N I know it's shorter than usual, but I had writer's block and couldn't get the chapter out. I figured out the main events in the next few chapters, so..

**A/N Sorry it's late. Writer's block.**

**Next is Harry's Birthday. **

**Tell me what you think and vote in the poll!! I always want your feedback.**

**Read Signs of Magic as well.**

**AirDragon717**


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, birthday boy," I felt a weight on my chest

"Good morning, birthday boy," I felt a weight on my chest. I felt a kiss touch my lips and I opened my eyes and saw the amazing Ginny Weasley smirking at me.

"Your brother would kill us if he saw you like this," I started but was interrupted.

"Ron's outside de-gnoming the garden for you birthday party tonight," I groaned; I had told Mrs. Weasley countless times that I wanted a small birthday party. "Don't worry she only invited half of the seventh year class, the Order, the DA, and the teachers."

"So much for a small party.."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll save you from the evil partygoers," She tapped my nose.

"Do the evil partygoers involve a one Romilda Vane?"

"Sadly, the bitch is part of seventh year now," Ginny's eyes flickered to a look of pure evil.

"Uh-oh, I know that look. You're going to hex her aren't you?" I couldn't resist a smirk. This would be entertaining.

"Maybe." She tried keeping a poker face, but failed.

"Be my guest. Ruddy love potion almost got Ron killed."

Gin then proceed to spontaneously reach over the side of the bed and pull some clothes off the floor. They had been neatly folded, so she had obviously picked them out for me to wear today. "Get dressed and come down to breakfast!" She said as I she got off of me.

"What? Not going to watch?" I smirked.

She turned red and answered, "Love too, but sadly I can't I've got to figure what hex I'm going to use on Romilda Vane." We shared a smirk; both of us knew what hex was going to be used. Romilda would soon develop a phobia of bats.

I was dressed and downstairs ten minutes later. Ginny had prepared a plate for me with heaps of bacon, pancakes, and sausage (she had obviously had help from her mum). I ate breakfast in silence; no one was in the kitchen, which was very suspicious, so I had no one to talk to.

Twenty minutes later I was outside and fit to burst. I found Mrs. Weasley yelling at Ron and Charlie for dueling with chairs, making them attack and defend. First to utterly destroy the poor, innocent chair wins.

"Harry!" She called upon seeing him, "Happy Birthday!" She engulfed him in one of her favorite hugs, crushing his ribs.

"Mum, I don't think Harry wants crushed ribs for his birthday," I shot Ginny a thankful glance as her mother released me.

"Sorry, Harry dear," She patted my shoulder. "We're just setting up for your party later."

"Let me-"

"Help? Sorry dear, you're going with Ginny."

"Huh?"

"You didn't know?" She looked at Ginny.

"Thanks for ruining my surprise Mum," She dragged me off, though I didn't really mind.

"Where're going?" I asked.

"To a place."

"You have to tell me, you can't apparate."

"I know. Not for long, though."

"That's true."

"So where're we going?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Yes."

I held out my arm, "Shall we?"

She took it and said, "We shall." Then we were there, of course after being squeezed through the tube of death.

"Where to?"

"Follow me." We walked towards what used to be Zonko's, but there was a new sign on the door that said:

**COMING SOON:**

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

**Owned and Partnered By:**

**Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Harry Potter.**

**PS**

**Harry, if you're reading this, than look at the new store. Thanks for the kickoff money, that's why you're a partner. **

"I didn't know you were a partner in the joke shop," Gin asked. "Fred and George told me to bring you down here on your birthday. Gits didn't say why."

"After the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year, they were talking about the joke shop and I gave them the prize money and told them to tell no one. The Diggory's wouldn't take it, so I gave it to the twins to help some happiness in these times," I shrugged, "I'm happy I did it, though I never asked to be a partner."

"It's great that you did that," Gin said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Three Broomsticks. "I've got a present for you."

"Gin, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up. I get to get my boyfriend a birthday present."

"I'm offended, 'Shut up'. Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend on his birthday?" I joked.

"Only when he's being a modest, selfless prat."

"Hey!"

We were now in the Three Broomsticks. The whole place had been decorated. "Wow."

"Just for you and me. I asked Madame Rosmerta if I could borrow it for your birthday," She pushed me down into a chair and got us some Butterbeers. "Here's your present." She handed me a small box. I opened in and saw a ring that was shaped like a lighting bolt that had been connected in a circle on both ends. It was intricately carved with the words, 'From Me to You. Love You Harry.'

"Wow, Gin. This is amazing, and it's the best present I've ever gotten, except for the one you got me last year. It's brilliant," I kissed her. "Thank you, so much." She blushed and kissed me back.

"I'm just glad to have you back—and alive."

"Good to be both," I kissed her again, I couldn't resist; her lips were soft and her kiss was the best experience in the world.

"Now we've got to get you back for the party at the Burrow."

A/N I know I said that it would be Harry's birthday this chapter, which technically it is, but I originally intended to have both parts, but I realized it would end up too long.

**Review! And I know this isn't a great scene, but I've had writer's block, so..it came out how it came out. I've written two new oneshots for Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou for those who like that!**

**AirDragon717**


	9. Chapter 9

We soon returned to the Burrow, which was buzzing with activity

We soon returned to the Burrow, which was buzzing with activity. Mr. Weasley was marveling at something Hermione was holding, Charlie and Ron were once again dueling with chairs, Fred and George were setting up streamers that seemed vaguely like snakes, Bill was helping set up tables, Percy was using magic to set up the party tent, and Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm of food.

"Harry, go change," Gin nudged me, and I avoided the swarm of activity while escaping to our room. I found a light black dress shirt and white slacks and threw them on. I thought about combing my hair, but I knew it would do no good.

I came out about five minutes later and went outside to help, but ended up distracted by the chair duels. Ron looked like he was winning but I saw Charlie give Fred a hidden thumbs up before attacking Ron. Ron's chair then was thrown apart, as though it had been hit really hard, but it was actually a _Reducto_, destruction charm, courtesy of Fred.

"Hey, no fair you git!" Ron yelled at Charlie, "You cheated!"

"Correction, little brother," grinned Charlie, "Fred cheated _for _me."

Mrs. Weasley heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on. She started to berate the brothers for their laziness, just as I felt two arms encase me in a backwards hug.

"Hey," I said. It was obviously Ginny.

"Hi," she replied before leaning up to kiss me. " Are they still fighting with the chairs?" She indicated her two older brothers.

"Yeah, your mum just got out here and started yelling at them," I answered.

"Then we better go before she works up a storm." She dragged me towards 'our' willow tree by the lake. I sat down with my back leaning against the tree and motioned for her to sit between my legs.

Once she was seated I asked, "I assume you have a gruesome hex for Romilda."

"You bet," Gin grinned evilly, "She isn't going to know what hit her.

"I just realized that you're under seventeen, so how can you do magic outside of school without the ministry knowing?" I asked.

"There's so many magical auras hanging out around here that are Weasley, you'd never know who's doing what," she explained.

"Magical auras?"

"The way Dad explained it is that everyone, including muggles, have a magical aura," she paused to take a breath, "and that when we perform a spell it's logged on our wands, and we can check it with _Priori Incantatem_."

"That makes sense," I replied, "I bet my aura's not that big, not compared to Dumbledore's."

"Uh-huh, Mr. The Boy-Who-Lived-Again-And-Again," She said sarcastically.

For revenge, I started tickling her.

"Harry! Stop!" She squealed, but I obviously ignored her.

Eventually she came to the conclusion to the conclusion that the only way to stop me was to kiss me. And she did. The kiss eventually turned into a deep, sensual, passionate kiss.

"Oi!" Ron. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not Ron. Go away!" Ginny whacked his ankle as she shooed him off.

"Come on, Potter. You're going to miss your own party," Ron convinced us to go and so we told him we'd be along in a minute or so. Then he left, leaving us with the words, "You better or I'll send Vane!"

"Git," said Gin as she straightened her black dress. It hugged her in all of the right places and made me want to kiss her more than ever. "Ready?"

"I wish we could stay here," I said, "but then we'd miss cake and treacle."

"You are _so _like Ron sometimes," she rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"Hey!" I protested the former comment.

We finally made it back to the Burrow. There were decorations _everywhere_. Just what I had told Mrs. Weasley not to do.

"Finally the prodigal pair returns!" Fred (or George) hailed me from a table that had a buffet set up. Ron was there filling his plate, Hermione at his side scolding him for eating so much in the evening.

"Hey, Fred. How's life?" I saw George appear at his side.

"Alright, but now we get to give Harry here his present," He led me off to a corner. "One of our best invents yet." He handed me a box.

I cautiously unwrapped it, bracing myself incase something spontaneously jumped out of it. There was just an orange box with the label, 'Every Flavor Wafers' on it. "What are they?" I asked.

"The future of stolen snacks," George grinned. "Take one out, stick it in your mouth and imagine any food you want."

"Okay," I took one out and put it on my mouth. It tasted like a regular thin wafer until I thought of my favorite treacle tart, "Hey! Now it tastes like treacle!"

"Yep," Fred winked, "Any food you want, anytime."

"How did you guys do it?" I asked.

"Normally, we wouldn't tell you," started George.

"But since you gave us our start-up we'll tell you," finished Fred, "It's a combined Memory Charm and Taste Charm."

"The Memory Charm restores full effect of the taste if you've tasted the food before, while the Taste Charm simulates the taste if you haven't," explained George. "Now go have fun snogging our sister!"

"I will," I laughed.

"What was that about?" asked Gin after I returned.

"I'll tell you later, now let's dance." I offered my hand and she took it. We walked toward the makeshift dance floor.

We danced even after the guests arrived and Lee Jordan started to DJ the party, so the songs were a mix of fast and slow songs.

"Okay! Present time!" Mrs. Weasley waved over everyone to one particular table.

I was handed a present from Ron first; they were a new pair of Quidditch gloves. "Thanks Ron, my old ones were getting all ripped. Next was Hermione, with refills for the broom kit I had gotten for my 13th birthday. I thanked her and moved on. Percy gave me a book on being a good Quidditch captain. Once again I thanked him, although I was not going to read the book. Charlie gave me an awesome dragonhide jacket, which I was prompted to put on immediately. Bill and Fleur got me a wand holster for my arm.

I looked at Hagrid's present and immediately realized what it was: an owl. I hadn't even considered getting a new one since Hedwig died. The owl looked exactly like Hedwig, "T-Thanks, Hagrid." I choked back tears. Hedwig had been my only companion through my horrid summers at the Dursley's. Neville got me a Herbology book and Luna a free subscription to the _Quibbler_.

After that were a whole lot of presents from people I didn't know, mostly sweets and a suspicious set of Cauldron Cakes from Romilda Vane. Once Hermione checked for tampering and discovered a love potion, Ginny hexed her two or three times. It wasn't pretty, but it sure was funny.

Finally was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's present. I had told them not to get me a gift, just as I had told everyone else, but just like everyone else they had gotten me a present. They handed me a relatively flat box, and when I opened it I was very touched. They had gotten me a hand for their family clock.

"I don't know what to say," I said, "Thank you, just doesn't seem to cover it."

"Believe me Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Fred, and so many others wouldn't be here without you, and our thanks doesn't cover it." I stood up and gave her a hug to match her own.

"Thank you."

The rest of the night passed in a rush. We talked to various people of our year and we promised we'd see them at the start of term.

I was sweaty at the end of the night as Lee played the last slow song of the night. I was dancing with Ginny and holding her close, "Thank you," I said, "for the party, for everything."

"You're welcome, but don't forget this was fun for me too." She yawned, "I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed after this song."

The final song of the night ended too quickly and I escorted Ginny to her bedroom, to give her a goodnight kiss. "I love you," I said before departing.

"I love you too." She replied in a tired voice, "See you in the morning."

"Night," I headed up to Ron and my shared room and changed into my pajamas. I immediately collapsed on the bed with a smile on my face. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

A/N Sorry for the wait! Massive writer's block. I'm taking suggestions for Harry's new owl's name. Please review!

**AirDragon717**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry everyone for the long wait. I've been readjusting to school and been busy with stuff after school. But I figured this could be my early Christmas present to you! Or Hanukah….or whatever you celebrate.

**Happy Holidays!**

THE LOST NINETEEN YEARS-CHAPTER 10

"Someone go wake Ronald!" Hermione squealed in delight as she held our school letters.

Ginny and I were already up and about, and we had seen the look of pure joy on Hermione's face when the letters arrived. Though, before she saw the ever-familiar school owls, we hadn't been all that awake; now, however, her squeals of joy had woken us.

"I'm up 'Mione," Ron came down the stairs scratching his head and yawning. "What's the big deal?"

"Our school letters are here," answered Gin.

"That's it?" Ron looked rather disheartened, "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh, no you're not!" Hermione grabbed him and handed Ron his letter, "We've got to get our school stuff today. And we'll have to go early, imagine all of the people there!"

"Well, we better open them first," I suggested.

"Of course Harry," Hermione practically ripped hers in half while opening it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_  
It's the beginning of another year. School starts on September the 1__st__ and you must board the train at Platform 9 and ¾ promptly at 11. Included in this letter is list of supplies you'll need for the following year._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 By: Miranda Goshawk

_The Practical Defence _By: Benjamin Marsden

_Herbology for the Advanced _By: Scott Watson

_Advanced Potion Making and Theory _By: Jennifer Lubar

_Extraordinary Transfiguration for the Experienced _By: Michael Werlin

Once I finished reading the list, I reached into the envelope to find the inevitable Quidditch Captain's badge.

Then, Hermione screamed.

Everyone in the house bounded into the room, wands blazing, only to find Hermione standing there.

"What?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm Head Girl!" Hermione beamed, obviously excited, happy, and ecstatic all at once.

"And I'm Head Boy?" Ron seemed a bit confused by this.

"Yeah, Ron," Ginny took the badge from him and looked at it. "Well, seeing as you two both helped save the world, it's only fit that you be Heads."

"I'm so proud of you both," Mrs. Weasley encased them in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley," I was looking at Ron's face, "Ron's turning blue."

"Sorry dears," she released the pair and Hermione gave us orders to get dressed and be back downstairs in five minutes.

Six minutes later Ron was complaining that it was too early to go anywhere, and Ginny and I were waiting outside to apparate to Diagon Alley.

"Ready?" asked Hermione, and we nodded. "Okay, we'll see you there."

Ginny grabbed my hand and I kissed her cheek before feeling as if I was being dragged through the oh-so-fun tube.

Diagon Alley was bustling, just as it had been the years prior to Riddle's return. We saw Hermione and Ron and walked over to them.

"We might as well split up," suggested Ginny, and the rest of us agreed.

"Meet us back here at eleven," said Hermione and we were free.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream," Gin smiled, "Where else?"

"So when Hermione asked what we accomplished, we'll say that we ate ice cream?" I smiled back as we went toward the ice cream parlor. Both of us were hungry; Hermione kinda cut short our breakfast.

"No, of course not," replied Ginny, "We'll get other stuff done."

"I know," I kissed her, "it's just fun to tease you."

"Don't do it too much or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of a nasty Bat Bogey Hex," threatened my girlfriend. She'd do it too.

We arrived at the familiar shop and ordered a chocolate ice cream for me and a vanilla and chocolate twist for Gin. Then, we looked through various shops occasionally buying the stuff we needed for school.

Eventually, Ginny and I ran into Hermione and Ron in Flourish & Blotts while getting books. I asked Hermione to distract Gin while I ran back to a store to get Ginny's birthday present.

"Hello sir," said the elderly wizard working the counter, "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to buy that pendant in the window," It was a heart shaped pendant that opened up to have a picture inside.

"That's quite a gift," said the man before going to get the pendant.

"Yeah, she's worth it," I responded before paying for it.

I returned to the bookstore to find Ginny staring at me, "Where were you?" she asked.

"You'll find out later," I grabbed her hand. "Let's go home; I'm starving."

A/N Sorry it's so short. Next is Ginny's birthday. Hope you like her present. Please, please review. I've had over 6,000 hits and only 29 reviews! That makes me sad. I know it takes time to review but think of it as your present to me.

**Also, vote in my poll for Harry's owl's name!**

**AirDragon717**

**PS**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. **


	11. Chapter 11

THE LOST NINETEEN YEARS-CHAPTER 11

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" Ginny awoke to me sitting on the side of her bed with a tray of breakfast.

"I could get used to this," she took the tray from him and kissed me. Then, she began eating. "When do I get my present?"

"Later," I grinned, "I already asked your parents if I could take you out tonight before the party. They said yes."

"What time are you going to pick me up?" she replied, grinning right back at me.

"Five-thirty," I responded. "I think we should get downstairs; everyone might want to see you."

Then she kissed me. "But we're having so much fun here." She joked.

"I know, but with Ron's brilliant timing, he'll walk in," I grinned and helped her up.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied before promptly kicking me out of her room so that she could change.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was downstairs, being showered in hugs and 'Happy Birthdays'. Hermione insisted on taking her out shopping for a dress for her date tonight.

Ron, Charlie (who was still on leave because of the war), Fred, George, even Percy, Me were drafted into helping set up for the party.

Streamers were hung, and tables were set. A giant tent covered most of the yard, and Mrs. Weasley was furiously baking in the kitchen.

I was a bit nervous, though I supposed that was only natural. Love's a great feeling.

Ginny and Hermione came back about two or three hours after they left and went hurriedly to the former's room. Only giggling could be heard for the next hour.

At five-thirty (technically it was 5:29; I remember counting the seconds), I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny came down in a green velvet dress, and she looked gorgeous, beautiful, and amazing all at once.

"Wow, Gin," I just kind of stood there, frozen. Ginny had a tendency to do that to me. Not that I minded.

"Thanks Harry," A few seconds later she said, "Harry? Are we going?"

"Right, yeah," she giggled. Apparently I had been out of it, "let's go."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"No," we arrived outside, "you'll find out." I apparated to a muggle restaurant recommended to me by Hermione.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" asked the host

"Yes, Potter." I responded, still a little nervous.

"Ah," the host checked over his list, "Here it is. Right this way Mr. Potter." He grabbed a few menus and took us to our table. "Your waitress will be here shortly." We muttered our thanks and he left.

"I heard about this place from Hermione," I said as we looked over the menu.

"I'm not surprised," she answered, "though I like it."

It was good night. Good food. Good company.

After dessert I decided to give Gin her present. "Happy birthday Gin." I handed her the necklace's box.

"Harry.." she gasped, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You can store memories in it, if you want," I said. "I'm glad you like it."

I looked at my watch, "Sadly, we have to get going. Your mum'll kill me if we're late."

I paid the check and we left the restaurant. She kissed me before we left and I didn't want to be anywhere but where I was for the rest of the night.

The party was great. Ginny got a watch from her parents. A purse from Charlie that had been charmed with an expansion charm. Bill and Fleur gave her an assortment of makeup, obviously chosen by Fleur. Percy gave her a cashmere sweater that she put on later once it got cold. Fred and George got her a large amount of items from the shop. Ron and Hermione got her a new set of gloves for Quidditch.

Harry, Ginny and everyone who came to the party had fun. It was easy to forget the horrors of the war.

A/N Short, but with a quick update! Hope you liked it. Vote in the poll in my profile. Ten reviews before I update again, and you have to tell me whether you want George, Charlie, or preferably a new OC to be the DADA teacher! Happy New Year!AirDragon717 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Wow. You guys reviewed insanely fast. This chapter is going to cover the day before they go back to school, going back to school, and the opening feast. My poll has no winner. There is technically a three-way tie (I voted for Sherlock). My vote doesn't count. Majesty, Snowball or Sherlock? Help! Charlie, OC, or George for DADA teacher (answer in a review!)? Help! Enjoy the chapter.

THE LOST NINETEEN YEARS-CHAPTER 12

Ginny and I were sitting under "our" tree near the lake at the Burrow. "Just think, tomorrow we'll be back at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, though I kind of miss it," I replied. "My first real home."

"It's hard to get past what happened last year," Last year at Hogwarts was a subject that I had tried to bring up several times, but Ginny really didn't want to talk about it.

"Gin, do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

"I know I keep putting off talking about it, but I really just don't want to," She bit her lip, "I will talk eventually, I promise."

"Okay, take your time; I'll be here," She rested against me, and we stayed like that for about ten minutes when we saw Hermione frantically waving at us.

"Harry! Ginny!" She ran up and stood above us, "We've got to pack for school! All of our regular things plus the animagus potion ingredients."

"Hermione, relax-" I said before realizing _exactly _what I had said.

"RELAX? HOW CAN I RELAX? NO ONE IS PACKED, NO ONE IS EVEN REMOTELY READY FOR SCHOOL!!" Yes, Hermione was in school-overload mode. Bad.

"Hermione, we'll be packed for tomorrow." I tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, Hermione." Ginny joined in calming Hermione down. "We'll definitely be packed. Right now we want to relax."

She stared at us and then said, "You better be packed or you'll be feeling a hex much worse than Ginny's Bat Bogey." Then, she walked away. _Man, _was she having an overload or what?

"Yikes," I said, "She's brilliant, but _scary._"

The next morning we were at Platform 9 ¾ before 10:00, due to Hermione's insistence that both the Head Girl and Boy should be the first one onto the train to guided the many muggle first years that didn't come last year and this year's batch as well.

That morning, inevitable chaos ensued. Ron complained that we were up too early. Hermione complained that we were late. Ginny and I tried to dodge all arguments and confusion. And chaos.

We had already loaded all of our luggage onto the train, and my unnamed owl was going to meet us at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family had already given out her special bone crushing hugs. Ginny and I sat in an empty cabin and Hermione was dragging around poor Ron, still on her school rampage.

The next to arrive were Neville and Luna, who were obviously an item. Neville looked so different from the boy I had met first year. And Luna was still, um, Luna. Seamus wasn't coming, he had been there last year, but Dean was back. Sadly, so was Romilda Vane.

Eventually Hermione and Ron came back and we enjoyed a relatively merry train ride.

Hours later, we arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione instructed all first years to go by Hagrid. Then, she, Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and I caught a carriage. All around us I could here people shouting about the thestrals. So many could see them now, after the battle. Now I wasn't the only one who carried a scar.

The Great Hall was decorated and bright and had such a merry mood. Everyone seemed to have recovered from the battle only four months prior, but they hadn't. Tonight, though, was about fun.

Soon, Professor Flitwick, the new Deputy Headmaster, led in the first years. There were a lot of them this year. The professor instructed them to come and sit on the stool when their name was called.

Conan Lewis

One of the few calm first years walked up and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat debated for about a minute before yelling "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at our table clapped.

Daniel Sprite

As soon as the hat touched his head the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The young boy scurried over to the Hufflepuff table.

Jacqueline Rains

The hat debated before putting her in Ravenclaw.

The sorting went on for about twenty minutes before the hat was able to sing its inevitable song:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and blad_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

I recognized the song as the same one the hat had sung my first year.

McGonagall then began speaking, "Welcome all. Voldemort is finally gone and we can sleep easy. So before we eat I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," A collective growling of empty stomachs was heard before she continued, "but I can't because he isn't here yet. So enjoy and you'll meet him tomorrow!" Ron was very happy and instantly began eating. Everything was normal.

A/N I know it's not very good, but I hope I'm getting there. I'd like another ten reviews before I continue. Plus you guys have to vote in the poll and tell me who you want to teach for DADA.

**By the way the song is from **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone. I don't own it or HP!**_

AirDragon717 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for taking forever to update. I'm hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow, just because of my delay.

THE LOST NINETEEN YEARS-CHAPTER 13

The next morning at breakfast schedules were handed out. Both me and Ron only had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms, and Ginny and Hermione had all of those as well as Arithemency, and Ancient Runes.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ron, "I've got a break instead of a first class."

"Me too," I replied while comparing mine and Ginny's schedules. "Gin, you and me have DADA, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms together."

"So basically, all of you're classes are spent with me?"

"Yeah, same with one of my breaks at the end of the day," I grinned, "This is going to be the best year ever!"

"Definitely," Gin looked at me, "When are you having Quidditch tryouts?"

"I was thinking next Saturday, but I've got to ask McGonagall if I can reserve the pitch for then," I looked at Hermione, "Hermione, wanna try this year?" I teased.

"Hell no," she replied without looking up from her schedule.

"Hermione, language!" Ron grinned too, "You always yell at me."

"We've got to get going Ginny, " said Hermione, "we've got Ancient Runes."

"I'll come with you back to the Common Room," I said getting up. Ron quickly agreed and so we went.

"See you later, Harry," Ginny briefly kissed me before leaving for class. Hermione did the same for Ron.

"You up for a game of chess mate?" asked Ron, holding his chess set.

"Sure," I agreed, though knowing I'd be pulverized.

I was right.

The hour passed quickly, and soon Ron and I were rushing off to Transfiguration.

"Good morning class," greeted Professor McGonagall, "this year is most crucial. At the end of the year you with be taking your NEWTs." She went on as to how this year will affect the rest of our lives. "Now I expect most of you to be able to do this by the end of next week." Then, she did something we'd seen once before: she turned her desk into a pig and then back again, just as she had done on the first day of first year. "The spell is _Abe Scrofa. _Begin."

The spell was soon shouted multiple times. Some gave their desks tails (which reminded me of Dudley's), and some gave theirs ears.

Hermione was the first to change her desk into an actual pig, though Ginny followed soon after. That day, I was one of other few who managed to change their desk. Ron got close, but one of the poor pig's legs was still a desk leg.

Then we had Charms and spent the entire class going over nonverbal spells. It was nice to fall into normality.

Right before lunch came another break for all of us, and I took the time to write a note to the Lupins. I finally decided to name him Sherlock; the owl was smarted and seemed to like his name. The snowy owl hooted once I gave him instructions. He reminded me so much of Hedwig.

Then Gin and I cuddled on the couch while she did homework for Ancient Runes, and that made me appreciate homework just a little more.

Lunch was the typically Hogwarts feast, and we saw a first year run from the table, his hand covered his mouth. Everyone, except Ron, thought that he had seen Ron stuff so much food into his mouth that he needed to throw up.

Our fifth class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and then our teacher walked in. He was…

A/N Alas, a cliffhanger. Well, you'll all find out who it is tomorrow. Please review and remind me to update!

**  
Sorry it's so short.**

**AirDragon717**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Alright, here's the promised chapter.**

THE LOST NINETEEN YEARS-CHAPTER 14

_And in walked a man.._

That we'd never seen before.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Matthews." The man was tall, brown-haired, and seemed to actually be _normal. _ "I graduated from Hogwarts about ten years ago. I was in Gryffindor." Several Gryffindors cheered. "Today, we're gonna work with nonverbal spells and going over a few easy, but essential spells."

We split into groups and, after proving our abilities, we talked and relaxed all class. It wasn't bad at all.

The rest of the day flowed smoothly; Slughorn assigned an essay on the side effects of the repeated usage of Polyjuice potion, and we were thankful (and surprised) that McGonagall hadn't assigned anything.

That night, the four of us found our way back to the Room of Requirement. The massive door appeared and we walked through and found that the room wasn't scorched after our flight from Crabb's FiendFyre.

We sat down on the couch and began looking through my dad's journal. I read aloud:

Okay if you want to become an animagus you have to take a special sleeping potion; it will send you into a state of mid-consciousness. There you will meet your 'inner animal'. Be careful, you need to be undisturbed for at least two hours, maybe more.

_Here's the potion ingredients._

A list of ingredients I'd never heard of were there as well as complicated directions, which Ron and I silently decided we'd leave to the girls.

Be careful. Use it well.

I briefly wondered if Dumbledore had read this journal.

"Okay," said Hermione, "we should do this on a Hogsmeade weekend, so that everyone will be too busy to notice us gone."

"We could rent a room at the Hogs Head," I suggested, "but not stay the night."

"Okay," Ginny scanned the list, "this potion will take at least a week to brew. Plus, gathering ingredients will take a while, so let's do it the second Hogsmeade trip, okay?"

"Sounds good," we agreed, all obviously excited. "Now we'd best get back upstairs before they send out a search party."

**A/N Okay, I know this is ****really ****short, but two chapters in one night is pretty good. Ten reviews! Guess their forms. **

**AirDragon717**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Man, you guys review fast. Maybe I should up it to fifteen reviews? Just kidding, I won't. Please understand if I don't update during weekdays, I've got school.

THE LOST NINTEEN YEARS-CHAPTER 15

Three weeks later, the four of us gathered in Hogsmeade. Hermione had shrunk four vials of the Revealing Form potion and put them into her small, extremely useful beaded bag. We had reserved a room at the Hog's Head for our adventure ahead. Sure, it wasn't as dangerous or risky, but it was still an adventure. Personally, I like this kind of adventure better.

That morning, we had eaten a breakfast feast in the Great Hall, and then left for Hogsmeade. It was a nice October day, but we'd spent last weekend relaxing and visiting various shops, including the newly opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Hogsmeade location. Fred and George had showered us with free merchandise and Gin had even got a new Pygmy Puff, whom she named Arnie II, after Arnold the Pygmy Puff who had died.

Loads of seventh years were going to Hogsmeade, and no one would probably notice our slipping away, but we went through the Honeyduke's secret passage, which we'd freed up on our last visit a week before, in preparation for that day.

After checking in at the Hog's Head (we received a very suspicious look from the man bartender), we went upstairs to our room. It was a modest room with one bed, a lamp, and a table. Gin and I sat on the bed while Ron and Hermione took the table.

"Okay," I'd memorized Dad's instructions on how to do this, so I could leave the journal safely in my trunk. This step was definitely the easiest, "After we drink the potion, we'll slip into a state of semi-consciousness. That's when we'll figure which animals we are."

The tension in the room was almost overwhelming. It was quiet as we silently contemplated every little detail that could go wrong, as well as every result if it went right.

Hermione passed around the vials of potion and we all stared at them. It was dangerous, but we'd live through it.

Besides, it was nothing compared to fighting Tom Riddle.

"Ready?" asked Hermione.

"No," replied Ron, speaking for all of us.

"Let's go," I said nervously; my hands were shaking.

"Wait," Ginny interrupted, "we've got to have some way to bring ourselves back."

"Oh, right," I laid out my small alarm clock; it was old fashioned and battery-operated. One of the few electronic items that worked around wizards. I also laid out a small silver device. It looked similar to the ones in Dumbledore's office, and it would ring (very loudly) if any one of us started to die. The silver object was very useful, and it couldn't be heard, as we had already soundproofed the door. "There, these'll wake us when necessary."

"Then on the count of three," said Hermione, looking anxious.

I think we were all anxious.

"One."

I kissed Gin real quick; what a nice way to become calm.

"Two."

We shared a nervous grin.

"Three."

Down the hatch.

I blanked out. I knew I'd felt something like this before; I think it was during Professor Binns' class.

(A/N Switches to third person)

_Hermione looked around. It seemed like she was in a tree of some sort. She looked down and saw that she was at least ten feet above the ground, if not twenty. She heard a small "Hoo" and looked around. There was loads of owls behind her._

_Then they all took flight. It seemed as if they were beckoning her to join them. She briefly wondered how she'd do it, but then she looked down. Feathers! She _was _an owl. Hermione took flight, a majestic animal of wisdom. _

_Ron was having a similar experience with a pack of dogs. There were various breeds. Pugs. Labradors. Chihuahuas. Poodles. He looked down to see a beagle's body, except he had a red spot on the top of his head, to signify his red hair. _

_Ron's loyalty and courage was embodied in the small animal. He ran off and enjoyed the freedom. _

_Ginny was circling in the sky. Above a sea of clouds, she expressed part of the reason she loved flying. The freedom. This newfound freedom as a hawk enabled her to be able to literally spread her wings and soar._

_Harry looked around and saw clouds. He was in the air! His wings glided in the wind and enjoyed the freedom. A freedom from Riddle. From life. A falcon. A free spirit, who loved and was loved. He enjoyed soaring over the treetops._

The entire group enjoyed their time was members of another species to whom they closely related. Soon enough, perhaps too soon, the alarm rang, and they were tugged back from the state of semi-unconsciousness.

(Back to Harry's POV)

"Wow," was all I could say, "That was fantastic." I could wait to begin transforming.

"Definite wow, mate," replied Ron.

Hermione, of course, jumped right to it, "I'm an owl; what are you guys?"

"I'm a dog," said Ron.

I think that, though different, each of us were proud, and not jealous, of what we were. "Falcon," I replied.

"I'm a hawk," she grinned, "don't worry Ron, I bet we can all carry you in the sky when taking a trip."

We laughed until we realized what time it was and had to get back to school.

"I can't wait to transform," I stated.

Everyone agreed.

A/N Okay. I've got to get to bed. What do you guys think? Did I do a good job with the animals? I wanted animals that could walk (or fly) around without being overly strange; that's why I didn't do a lion.

**R & R Ten reviews and I update the nearest weekend. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
**

**AirDragon717**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Okay, before everyone decides to kill the cowering author, let me apologize. I AM SO SORRY! I got really lazy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and again, I'm sorry!

THE LOST NINETEEN YEARS-CHAPTER SIXTEEN

It was Saturday. The Saturday I was going to have quidditch tryouts. I wished no one had left the team from when I was in sixth year; it would have made everything so much easier. Plus, I wanted to work on transforming. We'd all been working hard to follow the steps that eventually led to becoming an animagus, but there were a lot of steps.

Well, back to tryouts. I glanced at the sky; clouds waved overheard, and the sun shone brilliantly in the sky. Perfect day for quidditch.

"Alright! Let's get going!" I yelled to the crowd of people standing there.

Ginny, who was standing next to me, muttered in my ear, "I think some of them are drooling." Well, at least ten people were just plain gawking. I felt like I was on display. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…

"First off, if you're not in Gryffindor, either watch in the stands or leave," About ten people left. "Now, if you're after either as a beater, keeper or the seeking position, you're out of luck." Another fifteen. That left me with about ten people. "Chasers on that side of the pitch with Ginny and Demelza." I'd gather the old team I'd had and they'd been standing next to me the entire time.

Nine people walked over to challenge Ginny and Demelza for their spots, and most of them seemed to be first or second years, although I saw Dennis Creevey there too.

Only one was left: Cormac McLaggen. "Cormac, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to try out for keeper again Potter," he replied, brimming with arrogance.

"We have a keeper," I replied, "Sorry."

"He barely beat me last time. I bet I'm better," boasted McLaggen.

"We have a keeper," I was kinda getting mad at my classmate.

"Harry, I'll go against him, just for sure," Ron looked at me, and I saw his confidence.

"Alright, if you want," He nodded, "McLaggen, you're lucky we have a kind keeper. Ron's agreed to face you off. Gin and Demelza, how about you guys test them?" The girls nodded and flew up into scoring position.

"Ron, go first." Ron took his spot in front of the goalpost. "Five shots."

Ginny took the first shot, aiming for the left goalpost. Ron raced toward it and barely managed to the Quaffle before it went through. Demelza took the second shot and sent right past Ron, barely missing his head as it soared through the goal. Demelza tried again, only this time Ron grabbed the Quaffle. Ginny threw one, and Ron caught it with apparent ease. Demelza took the last shot, although Ron blocked it.

Cormac McLaggen missed three shots in the end, losing to Ron. He was glaring as he angrily marched off the pitch, hopefully (in my opinion) to sulk in a corner.

"Well done mate," I said, patting my friend on the back. "Now for chaser tryouts." I had those who were trying out fly around the pitch and then take turns trying to get the Quaffle past Ron. This time, it was Dennis Creevey who became our newest chaser. He was agile and able to throw the ball with great power.

"Welcome to the team, Dennis," I could see Colin in the stands, camera in hand. "Now I have a surprise for pretty much everyone," Ginny and Ron had already received their new brooms, but I had gone back for four more. "but you'll get it in the post tomorrow. Practice on Tuesday!" With that, we all vacated the pitch, ready to relax, though Ginny thought it was mean that I was building the suspense.

That night, we all rested in the common room, doing homework (or begging our girlfriends for help), and all tired from the mental and physical stressors of that day's Quidditch tryouts.

"Looks like we'll have a good team this year, huh?" asked Ginny, biting her lip in thought as she stared down at the blank parchment in front, possibly hoping that the ink would mysteriously appear on the page and write her Transfiguration essay for her (I hoped it did too, I desperately needed help with that essay). "A foot of parchment on the process of changing our eye color! I think McGonagall's lost it."

I couldn't best her with homework to do because she took more classes, so the only comfort I could offer her was, "At least, this is the last thing you have to do, then you're done." I gave her a smile and got one in return.

Soon, Ginny had finished her essay, I had paraphrased it, and she had fallen asleep on me. I just sat the there, deep in thought and played with her hair. I thought about taking a nap on it, then immediately rejected the idea after imagining Gin's reaction to having her hair slept on. No thanks.

Not long after that, I felt my own eyelids begin to droop, and, after removing my glasses and placing them on one of the side tables, I to fell into sleep's embrace.

The next morning, Ginny woke with a start, waking me from my slumber.

"We're going to be late!" she exclaimed.

"Gin, we're fine," I almost laughed, "It's Sunday."

She visibly relaxed, "Oh, okay." Then she stood up, "I'm getting dressed; meet me for breakfast?"

"Sure," I climbed the stairs to the dorm and found all of the other seventh years' beds empty, leaving me the room to myself. I grabbed my clothes and razor from my trunk and went off to get dressed.

I met Ginny in the common room before leaving for breakfast. There we found Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, who had taken to eating with us at meals. No one seemed to notice, and, if they did, they didn't care.

"You two sure slept in," said Hermione.

"It must be the Blubbering Humdingers," commented Luna dreamily.

I briefly remembered when Luna last made a remark on Blubbering Humdingers. It was when I was trying to get away from everyone after the battle. Although strange, Luna's always managed to help comfort me when I've been sad around her

-----------------------------Flashback-------------------------------

"_That's right. That's right, Harry…Come on, think of something happy…"_

"_Something happy?" _

"_We're all still here. We're still fighting. Come on now."_

_---------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------_

One of the other things besides Ginny that kept me going was that conversation. Luna's definitely one of my closest friends, despite her uniqueness.

Laughing among friends made me appreciate what happiness was. This was what I had been fighting for…

A/N I think I'll end on that note. Sorry, it was kind of boring, but it was just a filler. Next chapter will skip a little bit to Christmas.

**Review!  
**

**AirDragon717**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I skipped to Christmas in this chapter.**

THE LOST NINETEEN YEARS-CHAPTER 17

We sat in the Common Room, packed and ready to leave for the Burrow at a moment's notice. Actually, I threw my clothes into the trunk. Then, Ginny lectured me in a very Hermione-like fashion before waving her wand and sending my clothes into a hurried frenzy of folding and strategically packing. My packing technique is better than Ron's. He didn't pack at all, and Hermione yelled in a very Mrs. Weasley-like fashion, even using his full name. Ron was scared into submission.

The snow had been falling for almost a month, and snowball fights could always be seen near the like. It was a good snow too, and only one first year had been dared to walk on the frozen lake. Madame Pomfrey had easily warmed him up, and I had dropped off some chocolate with a smile, reminding myself of Professor Lupin.

"I can't wait for Christmas," Ron's voice drew me back to the present, "Everyone's going to be there, even Charlie."

"Guess we're all still a family-oriented," Ginny commented, "The war really does remind you what's important." She smiled up at me.

"Yeah," I grinned back.

"Oi, you two," Ron scowled, "I'm in the room!"

"Ronald, they aren't doing anything," Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder with the _Daily Prophet _she'd been reading.

"Doesn't mean they're not thinking about it…" Ron muttered.

"We should get to sleep," Hermione ignored Ron's last comment, "The train leaves early tomorrow morning. Come on, Ron." Ron scowled again and got up, "Are you two coming?"

"We'll be up in a bit," Ginny replied as Ron and Hermione walked toward their respective dormitories. "He's so whipped."

"And what's wrong with being whipped?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her. Since the year began, we'd settled into an easy routine. The four of us would together in the Common Room, and Ginny would lean against me, while Hermione rested against Ron.

"Nothing," She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me like she had on my 17th birthday, minus Ron's interruption.

After several minutes without air, we pulled apart. Ginny gave me a quick peck on the cheek before joining Hermione in the girls' dormitory. I grinned and climbed the staircase up the boys'.

The next morning was hectic, to say the least. Pretty much everyone was going home for Christmas, so the path to the station was packed full of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors of all ages. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I managed to get our own compartment, mostly through sheer luck.

"Bloody hell—" Ron started.

"Language Ronald!"

"I don't think I've ever seen that many people go home for the holidays," he continued after a glare from Hermione.

"You should have seen it last year," Ginny whispered. She didn't talk about that year much, and I respected that. In time, she would. "Everyone, except some Slytherins, went home. It was too dangerous. Then, Luna didn't come back, and it got worse after break because she wasn't the only one. I had insisted on returning to Hogwarts after Christmas, but, by the spring, I had grown so worried and scared that I didn't argue with Mum when she refused to let me return." She leaned into me, tears on the verge of forming in her eyes.

We sat in silence until the trolley came around with food. I bought several different snacks in several different varieties.

"Remember first year Harry?" Ron asked, opening a chocolate frog, "When you bought some of everything?"

"Yeah," I answered, smiling, "I hadn't had any magical candy before."

"That was before everything started," said Hermione, "it's funny to see how far we've come since then."

"I don't think we've changed that much," I said, "We've grown more powerful, but we're basically the same people, though we were forced to grow up faster. Hermione, you're still extremely clever. Ron, you and I still like to do idiotic things, and we still don't understand girls," I turned to Ginny, "You're still the same brave, headstrong witch, except you actually speak when I'm in the room."

"Thanks to Hermione," she smiled, her disposition brightening from the solemn mood that overtaken her at the mention of the previous year."

Neville came into the Common Room and announced, "The Hogwarts Express is leaving soon, so we'd better get to the station."

"You're going home to see your Grandmother, Neville?" asked Hermione, "How is she?"

"Gran's fine, though I can't say the same for the Death Eaters who cornered her," he grinned, "She's really proud of me."

"That's not surprising," I stood first, helping Gin after, "You deserve it."

Neville's ears turn a light shade of red at the praise, "So I'll see you at the beginning of the year."

"Bye Neville," Hermione and Ginny hugged him, while Ron and I stuck to shaking hands.

And so, we left Hogwarts for my second home.

I love Christmas. I didn't used to because Christmas with the Dursleys meant watching Dudley get a bunch of new stuff that he'd break before the new year and getting an old pair of socks, but ever since my first Christmas at Hogwarts, I'd grown far more fond of the holiday.

Ginny and I had shopped together, mostly because she knew what everyone would want, and I'm pretty sure Ron and Hermione did the same. There was a giant pile of gifts under the tree that year. Mrs. Weasley had warned us that the Burrow was going to be extra-full this year because the Lupins and Delacours were coming for Christmas.

So on Christmas morning, everyone ate breakfast together. The Delacours had arrived the night before, and Tonks, Remus, Teddy, Bill, and Fleur had come early enough for breakfast. Then, we adjourned to the living room to exchange gifts.

Everyone was pleased with what they got, but there was an unspoken agreement that having the entire family there for Christmas was a gift in itself. Fred and George got everyone some sort of prank gift, so laughter never ceased.

I got a pack of the twins' new product, HeadShrinkers, which when eaten shrunk your head to the size of a bludger. It was only temporary but still was great fun. Hermione got me another broom servicing kit for my new broom. Ron got me a wand holster for my arm, saying that he hoped I wouldn't need it too much. Ginny gave me a new pair of glasses that wouldn't snap in half, were water-resistant, and never needed to be cleaned. I put them on the right away.

From me, Gin received a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant that I'd seen her eyeing as we passed a jewelry store one day. She had said it reminded her of me, which I took as a good thing, so I later doubled back and purchased it. I gave Ron a new broom, and Hermione, a book on the rights of magical creatures, which I later saw her reading in the living room.

That night, Ginny and I sat, and each drank a warm mug of hot chocolate while watching the tree.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"So are you," I whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

**A/N That seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. Please review! **

**AirDragon717**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I'm a git for not updating earlier. I'm so sorry!  
**

Returning to school was difficult, to say the least. As soon as we stepped into The Burrow, all thoughts of school and routine had faded, and we'd eased back into relaxation. School was the last thing on everyone's mind, except, of course, for Hermione.

I tried to work out a schedule for Quidditch practice, but it wasn't easy. I refused to get up at dawn like Oliver and Angelina had, but it was hard to reserve the pitch on weekdays. Most teams wanted to get practice in before a Hogsmeade weekend.

I found Professor McGonagall in her office, grading essays. She looked up, placed her quill into the ink bottle, and said, "It's nice to see you, Mr. Potter. How can I help you?"

"I wanted place a request for practice times on the Quidditch pitch for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at four," I replied.

"I'll be sure to inform Madam Hooch."

"Thanks, Professor," I turned to leave.

"I would like nothing more than to see the Quidditch Cup in Gryffindor hands, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall smiled.

"I have every intention of winning it this year, Professor, don't worry," I reassured her, "See you tomorrow in class."

"Goodnight."

I walked out of her office, and ran directly into my girlfriend, nearly knocking her over. "Gin?"

"It's nice to see you too," She smiled, "but next time, let's keep to 'hello' or something of the like."

"Hello." I kissed her swiftly.

"Much better," Ginny grinned, "What were doing in McGonagall's office?"

"Reserving the pitch for practice," I answered, "I really want to win the Cup this year."

"What days?"

"The usual."

"Let's grab dinner," She suggested, taking my hand and tugging it toward the Great Hall.

"Great. I'm starving," She laughed and shook her head, "Boys…always hungry. How am I supposed to feed you when we graduate?"

"So you'll live with me after we graduate then?" I asked hopefully, realizing the implication of what she had said.

Ginny paused, blushing, and, for a moment, I thought she'd say no, "I love you, Harry. You're stuck with me."

"Right back atcha', love," I kissed her again as we entered the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione already there, and though Ron was eating—inhaling, he his non-dominant hand was grasping that of Hermione's.

"Still got the emotional range of a teaspoon does he, Hermione?" Ginny asked as we approached the pair.

"Tablespoon now," The brunette replied.

"Thanks, 'Mione," grumbled Ron through his food, "If that's a compliment?"

She kissed him on the cheek, "It is."

-H/G&Hr/H Forever!

The weeks past, and Gryffindor suddenly found its first Quidditch match of the new year to be against Slytherin.I had absolute faith that we'd win.

Dennis Creevey, though he'd already had his first match, had confided that he was rather nervous. I told him that he was a brilliant chaser and to have faith in himself, all true things, of course.

Malfoy, now Slytherin's captain, often sneered and jeered all Gryffindors, claiming that Slytherin would utterly obliterate us. In other words, his behavior showed no change.

It was a clear day, but I charmed my glasses so that they would automatically clean themselves if it started to snow.

Madame Hooch gave us her usual 'I want a nice clean game'. I think that it was in the job description. She blew the whistle, and the match began.

Ginny was the first to grab the Quaffle. She passed it to Dennis, who dropped low and headed for the goal. One of the Slytherin chasers tried to slam into him, but he passed it to Demelza at the last second before

The Slytherin Keeper threw the Quaffle to a bulky Chaser who immediately bolted toward the goal. Jimmy Peakes managed to knock his back of his broom with a Bludger, but he was able to right himself before throwing the red ball at the far left goalpost.

The ball was thrown to Demelza, who passed it to Dennis, who passed it to Ginny, who passed it to Demelza, who scored.

I scanned the pitch for the Snitch, which was, as usual, nowhere in sight. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a Bludger nearly collide with Ginny's head. She ducked, thankfully. I bolted for the offending Beater, pretending to have seen the Snitch. Malfoy immediately followed me, but I pulled up before hitting the Beater. Malfoy, however, wasn't so lucky. He ran into the Beater, who was equivalent of a brick wall. The Beater was fine. He righted himself. Malfoy started falling, clutching to his broom, but he was falling so fast that he was unable to pull up.

Once he hit the ground, many of the Slytherins began to call out to Madame Hooch, who declared my move to be fair. Malfoy was alright—unfortunately.

By then, Slytherin had scored once more, and us twice.

The Snitch appeared next to the Slytherin Keeper, and I went after it. It fled, causing me to follow it through the stadium. I eventually caught it right above Luna's head in the Announcer's box.

"And Harry Potter has caught the golden Snitch!" Luna called out to the audience, her voice barely eclipsing the chant of "Go, Go Gryffindor!" She then turned to me, "Good job, Harry. It's a good thing those nargles got Malfoy isn't it?"

I landed safely after apologizing to Luna for nearly taking her head off with my broom. She laughed and said that perhaps I had been temporarily confused by some strange creature.

Ginny met me on the ground, congratulating me with a kiss. Then, we went to the Common Room to celebrate.

"HARRY!" Seamus ambled up, holding what I assumed to be rum. Maybe finally succeeded in turning water into rum after all these years. "WE WON! WE BEAT SLYTHERIN!"

"Yeah, we did, Seamus," I clapped him on the back, "Maybe you should go to bed. You look a bit drunk."

"'m not drunk," he insisted.

"C'mon, Seamus," Dean walked up, grabbed Seamus' arm, and took him upstairs to the dormitories, "Let's go."

"But I'm not drunk, Deanie!" Seamus yelled, "You need to lighten up! Get a girlfriend!" He hiccupped.

Best thing about victory is sometimes the party afterward.

**A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed the match against Slytherin. I think I'm going to let the animagus angle relax for a bit. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
